EL RETO DEL ABECEDARIO
by Eve Neko
Summary: Varios one-shots de las parejas que sean con la letra del abecedario. Pasen y lean, capitulo cada semana :D
1. ANILLO

**_HOLA, HE DECIDIDO HACER EL RETO DEL ABECEDARIO, LA DINAMICA ES QUE CON CADA LETRA DEL ABECEDARIO (MENOS LA "Ñ") DEBO HACER UN ONE-SHOT. LO HABIA ESCRITO TODO EN UNA NOTA DE AUTOR, PERO ME ENTERO DE QUE ESO ESTA CONTRA LAS REGLAS PUES... ME SALVE DE UN POSIBLE CIERRE DE CUENTA (GRACIAS TENTACULOTERAPEUTA ^^) Y AQUI EL PRIMER CAPITULO QUE ES LA "A" DISFRUTENLO Y DEJEN REVIEW SI LES GUSTO ;o)_**

* * *

_No lo podía creer, no esperaba que esto sucediese, no tenia palabras por aquello._

_Si o No_

_Que debe decir, si o no, ellos ya llevan meses saliendo ¡meses! No años, sino MESES. No sabia como reaccionar, le pregunto si era una broma (como anteriores veces había hecho) pero el negó, esto es serio. _

_-¿y bien...?- esperaba respuesta del castaño. El solo se quedo callado con su mano en su boca y una pasándola por su ojo para evitar que lágrimas salieran. El rubio no entendía si las lágrimas eran de emoción o de horror. Se sentía mal y bien a la vez. _

_Bien porque quiere a ese torpe atado a el TODA LA VIDA. _

_Mal porque apenas llevaban meses siendo pareja, pero durante esos meses sentía que su mundo estaba completo y lleno de alegría al ver esos ojos verdes que lo hacían sonreír. El castaño no respondió y el rubio al pensar que eso es un "No" se levanto del suelo (ya que se había hincado para pedirle matrimonio) y se fue alejando del castaño, triste y decepcionado. _

_-¡Dirk!- Jake le grita a Dirk que estaba a punto de irse, con el poco orgullo que le queda, hoy, Dirk Strider, acaba de ensuciar el apellido Strider. El se dio vuelta y lo vio a los ojos. Entonces Jake corrió para abrazarlo -Si... Si me quiero casar contigo- dijo entre lágrimas que no evito derramar. Dirk sonrió ampliamente y mientras cargaba a Jake lo alza y ambos giran (ya saben como lo que hacen las parejas cuando se vuelven a ver después de muchos años) emocionados. _

_~~SEMANAS DESPUÉS O MESES~~_

_Dirk se miraba al gran espejo para saber si se veía bien, Tsk, eso es obvio, un Strider siempre se ve bien. Se sentía demasiado nervioso, no había visto a Jake desde ayer, por lo cual no sabe si su prometido esta bien. Entra Roxy con un vestido de dama de honor, al parecer esta sobria por lo cual no tambalea por todo el lugar y ni dice vulgaridades. Se acerca a Dave y lo mira con mucha felicidad, tanta que podría llorar. _

_-Dave- llama la atención del Strider -te ves muy bien- dijo Roxy regalándole una de las mejores sonrisas que tiene -te noto extraño, ¿qué te pasa?-_

_-Estoy...- tomo fuerzas para decirlo -estoy nerviosos Roxy- la Lalonde se indigna y sorprende a la vez. _

_-¿tú? ¿Nervioso?- lo toma de los hombros -Dirk, tu eres un Strider, Los Striders nunca están nerviosos- dijo Roxy sonriendo desafiante. Dirk sonríe y abraza a la Lalonde._

_-gracias Roxy-_

_-de nada-_

_~~EN OTRO LUGAR~~_

_-Vamos jake, no se te olvidaran tus votos, ya los ensayaste como miles de veces- dijo Jane (vestida con un vestido de dama de honor) acariciando la espalda de Jake, que estaba acostado boca a bajo llorando -y Dirk no perderá los anillos, el nunca pierde nada- Jake se levanta y mira a Jane algo desconfiado. _

_-un día perdió a Dave en un parque de diversiones...-_

_-había mucha gente- explica -además, lo encontraron en una montaña rusa-_

_-y recuerda la vez que Dirk perdió a Dave, John, Rose y a Jade en la casa...-_

_-¡bueno!... Sabemos que Dirk no es perfecto- abraza a su amigo -pero esto es importante para el y para ti y estoy segura que no perderá los anillos- animo Jane a Jake y al parecer tuvo éxito ya que English se limpio las lágrimas y se levantó junto con su amiga. _

_-ahora...- abre la puerta y agarra a su amiga del brazo -¡vamos a mi boda!-_

_~~DESPUÉS~~_

_Dirk esperaba en el altar a su futuro esposo, observo a los invitados:_

_Esta su hermano Dave, el novio de su hermano John, Rose acompañada de Kanaya, Jade junto a Nepeta Y Feferi, Karkat y Gamzee Juntos, Aradia y Sollux, Vriska y Tavros, Terezi, Eridan y Equius. Cuando empezaron a tocar la música de boda, Dirk se puso derecho y observo la puerta que se abría, dejando ver a Jane, Roxy y Jake. Las damas de honor estaban atrás del novio. Dirk se sorprendió al ver a Jake, se ve tan bien, ¿cómo Jake se enamoró de un tonto Strider?. Jake se queda frente a Dirk y luego ambos miran al padre. _

_(Bluh Bluh Bluh) _

_-Dirk Strider, aceptas a Jake English, como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y cuidarlo, en la salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe-_

_-acepto-_

_-y tu Jake English, aceptas a Dirk Strider, como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y cuidarlo, en la salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe-_

_-acepto- le sonríe a Dirk. _

_-los anillos- dijo el padre refiriéndose a Dirk. El los busca en su bolsillo. Pero no están. En el otro... Y tampoco. Jake comienza a asustarse. Dirk se siente un manojo de nervios hasta que... _

_-aquí están- Dirk y Jake suspiraron aliviados. Dirk le pone el anillo a Jake. Y Jake a Dirk. _

_-bueno, puede besar al novio- dijo el padre y Dirk atrajo a Jake a un beso largo y apasionado. Todos los invitados aplaudieron a los novios, algunas lloraban de alegría y otros lloraban de lo tan bello que fue la boda. Los Strider-English salieron de la iglesia y subieron a un coche que decía "recién casados" y se despidieron de los demás. _

_-Dirk- Jake llamo la atención a su marido -te amo-_

_-yo también Jake- y ambos se dieron un beso de casados._


	2. Blanco

**Holo! Perdona si me tarde un poco en subir y si no he subido el capitulo 4 de "Una pequeña historia" es que estoy ocupada toda la semana: como el 10 de diciembre tendre una presentacion con la orquesta, tengo que practica horas al dia. Mi maestro de informatica nos dijo que si no haciamos unos trabajos que haciamos en las computadoras, no podremos presentar el examen. Y todo eso, bueno, aqui nuevo capitulo, como en unos mimutos (creo) subire la letra "C" por mi tardanza. Sin mas el fic~~**

DISCLAMIER: HOMESTUCK NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES, ELLOS SON DE HUSSIE.

* * *

Blanco, es un bello color. Expresa inocencia, pureza y sinceridad. Es hermoso contemplarlo, en una blusa, en unos zapatos, en una flor...

En una boda.

Ella estaba feliz, se sentía tan bien, el ver a su prometida luciendo aquel vestido que no le quiso mostrar por... Cualquier motivo, era, hermoso, ella es hermosa, es hermosa luciendo aquel vestido blanco. Caminaba junto con su medio hermano, Dave Strider, para entregarla como se hace normalmente en una boda.

Kanaya Maryam iba a llorar de la emoción, alegría y de la ternura al ver a Rose caminar con el vestido de novia mas hermoso de toda la vida, la verdad no entendió como Rose había aceptado a casarse con ella.

Rose Lalonde iba a llorar, hoy se va a casar, con la mujer mas maravillosa de todo el mundo, con la mujer que logra sacarle sonrisas, con ella que quería estar unida en sagrado matrimonio.

La Maryam dejó que escogiera su vestido, aunque le hubiera gustado uno de ella. La boda concluyó muy rápido, ambas fueron a una... Fiesta que habían organizado los demás.

-Rose...- agarra sus manos -estas preciosa- dijo Jade mirándola a los ojos, con ganas de llorar al sentirse tan feliz por su amiga. No aguanto mucho y fue corriendo junto Nepeta y Feferi a llorar consolada.

-es hermosa de blanco ¿cierto?- dijo Dave al oído de Kanaya. -si- dijo mirando a Rose con una sonrisa. -y eso que se viste de negro- se encoge de hombros y suspira-mira... Solo cuídala bien ¿ok?- ella asiente y Dave se va junto con John que estaba sentado en una mesa. Regresa Rose y amabas se van juntas a una mesa en donde esta el pastel de bodas (del cual tiene betún morado y verde).

Ambas se divertieron demasiado con la fiesta, cada una le daba pastel en la boca, bailaban y disfrutaban de las locuras de sus amigos, como cuando Karkat se le pegaba mucho a Gamzee y le susurraba cosas y después, ambos se tuvieron que ir para hacer algo importante. Es una pena.

La Maryam cayó rendida en su cama (que también era de Rose), mañana se tendrán que ir de luna de miel, por lo cual ya todo esta empacado. Rose se recuesta al lado de Kanaya con el vestido puesto.

-Kanaya...- Rose llamo la atención de su esposa.

-si- ella voltea a verla.

-¿quieres quitarme el vestido?- dijo seductoramente. Kanaya sonríe. Va a ser divertido.


	3. CUPCAKE

**Holo! Al fin el siguiente capitulo :D ahora si no me tarde tanto eh eh eh eh. No tengo nada mas que decir así que... Sin más el fic. **

**DISCLAMIER: HOMEATUCK NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES, ELLOS SON PROPIEDAD DE HUSSIE.**

* * *

-Janey~- se acerca a la cocina -que eshtas cocinando- dijo Roxy abrazando a su amiga (y compañera de piso) por la espalda. Ella se estremece y continua cocinando.

-estoy preparando cupcakes Roxy- le agrega huevos a la mezcla -podrías pasarme la vainilla por favor- dijo sin voltear hacia atrás.

-sip capitana- dijo Roxy separándose de ella y fue al estante a buscar la vainilla. No sabia cual era, por lo cual agarro un frasquito que estaba por allí -Tenga mi capitana- le entrega el frasco.

-gracias- toma el frasco y antes de abrirlo lee la etiqueta -Roxy, esto es salsa soya, no vainilla- la deja en su lugar (en el estante) y tomó la verdadera vainilla. Roxy la mira fijamente y se acerca a ella.

-ponle voka- dijo agarrando la botella.

-no Roxy- toma la botella y la deja a un lado -los cupcakes no llevan vodka- dijo jane señalando a la masa.

-vamossss~- Roxy se acerca mas a Jane -ssssolo un poquito- dijo mientras agarra de las mejillas a Jane.

-Dije que no- dijo Jane tratando de separarse de Roxy, ya que están muy pegadas la una y la otra.

-porrrr mi~- dijo Roxy con voz melosa.

-NO- justo cuando iba a separarse, Roxy la jalo más hacia ella. Y sin notarlo, juntaron sus labios de una manera estrepitosa. Jane se iba a separar, aquello que estaban haciendo no esta bien, pero los brazos de Roxy rodearon su cintura. Jane, sin ninguna escapatoria, no tubo de otra que quedarse, mirando hacia el suelo mientras que Roxy cerro los ojos. Sin pensarlo, abrió lentamente la boca, dejando que la lengua de Roxy explorara la cavidad húmeda de Jane. Roxy sabía a alcohol (como siempre y Jane sabía a azúcar. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Roxy vio la expresión de Jane, la cual está sonrojada por aquel beso tan repentino.

-entonces...- Roxy llama la atención de Jane, la cual ella miraba a la nada -¿es un si?- jane la miro a los ojos y bajo la mirada suspirando.

-esta bien-

-¡genial!- dijo Roxy emocionado mientras le da de besitos a Jane en la mejilla, cuello y nariz, haciendo que Jane riera.

* * *

**se que fue corto I know, pero tratare de subir mas seguido, dejen review de que pareja quieren (menos KarEzi, yo ODIO KAREZI) Ashi que adioooooooos! 8888D**


	4. Dormir

**Holo! Aquí nuevo capitulo, 9 días y estaré libre de mi condena :D y con lo de informática, mi maestro nos dio 4 días para entregar unos trabajos para hacer el examen c:, por eso estoy con nuevo capitulo, perdonarme si es muy corto, pero hasta allí llego mi inspiración UnU sin más el fic. **

DISCLAMIER: HOMESTUCK NO ME PERTENECE, NI SUS PERSONAJES, ELLOS SON PROPIEDAD DEL MALDITO DE HUSSIE.

* * *

Que bello es verle dormir plácidamente. Dave, no entiende como se quedo dormido, bueno, tener sexo salvaje (N: pffft...) hace que te canses y que digamos, John lloraba como nena, pero lo disfrutaba. Dave disfrutaba ver a John dormir, porque en ese momento esta muy tranquilo, no esta hablando de sus películas malicimas que el disfruta... Oh, y se ve adorable.

Sonrío y se levantó de la cama, evitando que se despertara, cosa que funcionó porque se acomodó más entre las sábanas. Fue a la cocina (de John) por zumo de manzana, necesita de aquel líquido glorioso. Por suerte suya, había una botella sin abrir... Genial.

Abrió de la botella y se bebió todo el liquido, lanzando la botella a... Cualquier lugar en general. Haber, recapitulemos todo lo que paso: Fue a casa de John a estudiar. Sin querer, lo besó y ambos tuvieron sexo (ejem, salvaje) en la cama de John y el se quedo dormido. No diviso a John (que tiene una cobija cubriendole), que esta recargado en el marco de la puerta observándolo.

-¿D-Dave?- pregunto dudoso. El rubio volteo a ver a John, sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad, preciosos.

-¿qué pasa John?- dijo Dave acercándose a el y abrazándolo, haciendo que John pusiera su rostro en el cuello de Dave.

-podrías... Venir a dormir... Por favor- susurro con un hilo de voz.

-¿qué te pasa John? ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto el Strider preocupado por (ahora) su novio. John, sonrojado, se aferro al cuello de Dave.

-estoy bien- Dave sonrió aliviado y ambos se fueron a la cama. Justo antes de cerrar los ojos Dave escuchó:

-Dave... ¿Podrías... Podrías abrazarme?- dijo John haciéndose bolita entre las sábanas. Dave río por lo bajo y abrazo a John por la espalda, enredando sus pies con los del pelinegro -oh, y... Te amo-

Dave se sorprendió y finalmente suspiró -yo también te amo John- y ambos sonrieron, quedándose dormidos.


	5. ENTRELAZADOS

***sale de la tierrra, lanza a un lado una lápida con su nombre y se sacude la ropa que esta llena de tierr* SIGO VIVA FANFIC! uf, despues de tanto tiempo al fin traigo el capitulo... ¿5? Del reto del abecedario. Oh, y un aviso: puse "una pequeña historia" como finalizada pues... La inspiracion nunca llego 0n0 pero en Navidad subire un capitulo y quedara finalizado permanentemente U.U sin mas el fic!**

**DISCLAMIER: HOMESTUCK NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES, ELLOS SON PROPIEDAD DEL MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA DE HUSSIE**

* * *

—Dave... En serio, ¿esto es necesario?— pregunto John algo avergonzado —esto es tan estúpido— voltea hacia otra parte.

—O solo callate— dijo Dave, dándole un beso en su mejilla, haciendo que el pelinegro se sonroje y estremezca —es divertido, además, así estaremos más juntos—

—pero Dave...—

—Sin peros Egderp, estaremos así todo el día— sentenció Dave, John suspiro y se oculto más en el suéter. Oh, es cierto, Dave Strider y John Egbert, están en un mismo suéter, compartiéndolo, frente a toda la gente

y toda la ciudad.

Al principio fue algo incomodo para ambos, pues, Egbert estaba en frente de Strider y el rubio atrás. Pero llevaron un ritmo y se pudieron "sincronizar". A Dave no le importaba tanto la opinión de la gente acerca de su relación con John, si pudiera, lo violaría frente a todos, pero claro, Egbert se lo impediría... Y probablemente la policía.

Todos los que pasaban junto a ellos, o se quedaban atónitos y confundidos o algunas se quedarían embobadas y reirían como locas, depravadas, pervertidas, retrasadas, violadoras (wut?)... El punto es que entendieron.

John tenia la mirada baja, no quería chocar con la barbilla de Dave y tener un innecesario golpe. Pero pudo divisar a una rubia que caminaba tranquila y sin querer chocaron con ella.

—¡Auch! ¡Fíjate donde caminas imbécil...— se queda callada al ver a cierto rubio —jejejejejejejeje, mira que tenemos aquí— se levanta del suelo —Dave Strider y... ¿John?— preguntó confundida.

—eeeeeeee... Hola Vriska— saludo John con vergüenza por chocar y por encontrarse a su amiga en ese momento.

—Sup— dijo Dave con su tono de chico guay.

—Qué... ¿¡Qué demonios están haciendo así!?— pregunto Vriska nerviosa.

—¡Vriska no es lo que parece!— dijo John a la defensiva.

—Entonces que parece— dijo poniendo una mano en su cadera pareciendo autoritaria —Espera... Tu... Dave... ¿¡SON NOVIOS!?— exclamó la Serket.

—Vriska, podrías callarte la puta boca por favor— dijo Dave irritado.

—¿Qué dijiste pedazo de mierda?— pregunto Vriska, agarrando del cuello del suéter y acercándolo a ella más.

—Dije que...—

—¡no dijo nada Vriska!— interrumpió John tapando la boca de Dave y con su mano libre, poniéndola en la cara de Vriska, manchandola un poco del lápiz labial azul de Vriska.

—¡John, quita tu mano de mi cara!— exclamó Vriska hacia Egbert.

—e-esta bien— dijo John algo tímido.

—Ahora, si nos permites, — hace a un lado a Vriska —John y yo tenemos que irnos— dijo Dave en tono burlesco.

—¿A dónde van?— preguntó Serket poniendo una mano en su cadera, la otra suelta y recargando su peso en una pierna, con una sonrisa cruel.

—¿Te importa? O será que estas obsesionada con John y lo tienes que acosar para así comertelo vivo y alimentar a tus hijos como la araña que eres— dijo Dave irritado.

—¿¡Eh!?— preguntó John confundido y asustado por la idea del Strider.

Vriska cierra los ojos enfadada y con un ligero movimiento revuelve su cabello —Argh, como sea, — se da la media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Dave y John —Vete a la mierda Strider— dijo Vriska levantándole el dedo de en medio mientras desaparecía entre la gente. John mira enfadado a Dave, y este le mira juguetón. Ambos continúan caminando por las calles, entrelazando sus manos sin que nadie lo note por la manga larga que cubre sus brazos.

* * *

**DEJEN REVIEW SI CREEN QUE ESTOY VIVA... O QUE SOLO ME DEMORO OnO OH, Y DENME MAS PROPUESTAS DE PAREJAS, ;)**


	6. Fiesta (feliz año nuevo)

**SUP, que tal a todas, no tengo mucho que decir, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y NAVIDAD PASADA, me tomare un descanso por no se cuanto tiempo asi que los veo en un largo rato. PD: si tiene faltas de oatografia o no tiene comas, es por que lo estoy haciendo desde la computadora y yo usualmente lo hago desde mi telefono pero me lo confiscaron :(**

**DISCLAMIER: HOMESTUCK NO ME PERTENCE NI SUS PERSONAJES, ELLOS SON DE HUSSIE**

* * *

Todos cantaban alegres, pues, navidad ya paso y ahora estaban en año viejo que, en 2 horas sera año nuevo. La Maryam bailaba con Rose alegre, Dave perseguia a john por algun motivo, Terezi olfateaba todo, Karkat bailaba con Gamzee (un baile lento, cosas cursis), vriska hablaba con Feferi, Eridan las vigilaba, Sollux observaba las estrellas junto con Aradia, Roxy bebia, Jane obligaba a Roxy a que no bebiera y le besaba, Dirk y Jake se besuqueaban en el baño, Jade estaba con Nepeta, Equius estaba tomando leche, sip, todos unos locos.

-hey, ¿cuanto falta para que ya sea año nuevo?- pregunto Pyrope. Todos voltearon a verla.

-falta como dos horas- dijo Rose que estaba siendo abrazada por Kanaya. Terezi gruño, ya queria que fuera primero de enero, pues iban a comer uvas y beber vino, oh, y no faltan los deseos que se pueden volver realidad.

-oigan, ¿y si decimos las verdades y todo eso? todo lo que no dijimos en todo el año, asi podemos comenzar el año sin culpa de lo que sucedio este año- propuso Jade. Todos asintieron y se sentaron en cualquier lugar, pero todos estaban en la sala -¿quien comienza?- pregunto y todos la observaron indicandole que ella comienze -bueno, Dave, antes me gustabas- dijo y al instante se sonrojo y cubrio su rostro con la almohada. Dave parecio sorprendido y John confundido.

-Bueno, me toca- dijo rose para que todos olvidaran aquella revelacion de la Harley -creo que llegue tener sentimientos amorosos por John, pero luego conoci a Kanaya y esos sentimientos desaparecieron a unos llamados amistad- dijo Rose y Kanaya le sonrio.

-eh, sigo yo, Jane- la mencionada voltea -odio tus pasteles, nunca me gustaron, los comia porque tu me los dabas, lo siento, espero que no me odies- dijo John avergonzado, Jane le sonrio para calmarlo.

-¡hablas en serio John, Jane es la mejor cocinera que me a alimentado!- exclamo la Lalonde mayor y Jane le dio una mirada fulminante.

-oh, John, me lo hubieras dicho- dijo mientras abrazaba al Egbert.

-sigo yo, Dirk, te quiero, gracias por ser como un padre, lamento si te hice enojar o si te dije "te odio bastardo", sabes que nunca lo dije en serio, y solo eso, te quiero- dijo Dave, Dirk sorprendido, fue a abrazar a su hermano.

-yo tambien te quiero enano- dijo mientras apretaba a su hermano.

-bueno, sigo yo, Roxy- toma las manos de su novia -te acuerdas cuando desaparecian tus botellas y decias que era el ladron roba botellas- dijo Jane.

-no...- dijo roxy sabiendo lo que venia.

-si... yo las tiraba- dijo y lalonde casi se suelta a chillar por tal "dramatica" revelacion -es que no me gusta que bebas, luego podrias tener una enfermedad por ello y yo no quiero que mueras- dijo con las lagrimas en sus ojos.

-oh, janey- le abraza -mi meta para año nuevo sera no beber mas ¿okay?- dijo Roxy tratando de consolarla.

-okay-

-muy bien- se separa del abrazo -me toca a mi, Rose, perdona si no fue la mejor hermana que tuviste, en verdad siento haberte ignorado cuando me necesitabas- se acerca a Rose y toma sus mejillas -¿me perdonas Rosi?- dijo y ambas hermanas se abrazaron, Rose asintio y se volvio a sentar en el regazo de Kanaya.

-me toca, enano, cuando eras niño te disfrazaba de Pony- dijo Dirk y todos comenzaron a reir.

-¡BRO!- grito dave avergonzado.

-sigo yo, Jade, cuando eras bebe, meti pistolas a tu cuna- dijo Jake algo avergonzado, Jade solto unas risas y le guiño el ojo.

-a ver manada de imbeciles, aunque los insulte y los odie, en el fondo me caen bien- dijo Karkat.

-yo sabia que me querias Karkless- dijo Pyrope bromeando.

-callete Terezi- dijo mientras estaba siendo abrazado por la espalda -¡gamzee, sueltame!-

-Nop- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-sigo yo, veo gente muerta- dijo Aradia.

-uh, sigo yo, antes me gustaba Vriska y Gamzee, al mismo tiempo, pero luego, los vi como unos amigos- dijo Tavros.

-oh, Tavbros, tu siempre seras mi putisimo amigo- dijo Gamzee mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro (por amistad).

-si, amigos- murmuro el nitram.

-me toca, siempre eh tenido un ojo rojo y el otro azul, no son pupilentes- dijo sollux sisieante.

-¡mi turrrno!- dijo nepeta con su tono alegre -siemprrre actuo como un gato en mi casa, ¡hasta como al igual que ellos!-

-cuando no- dijo Dave.

-me toca- dijo la Maryam -soy una vampiro- todos se quedaron callados.

-¡sigo yo!- dijo terezi -no siempre fui ciega- todos se volvieron a callar.

-me toca, Terezi, perdona por hacerte ciega- dijo Vriska mientras pasaba un brazo por los hambros de Feferi.

-nah, ya paso- dijo Pyrope.

-me toca, adoro a las vacas- dijo equius y todos se quedaron callados.

-sigo yo, siempre ame, amo y amare a mi putisimo Karbro- dijo gamzee mientras besaba a Karkat.

-sigo, yo, estoy enamorado de mi compañero de cuarto- dijo ERidan, todos le miraron confundidos pero el Captor entendio bien la indirecta.

-Glub, sigo yo- dijo Feferi para que las cosas se relajaran -vriska y yo nos casaremos y... estoy embarazada- dijo y todos en la sala comenzaron a interrogarla confundidos -eh, Glub, ¡miren, ya va a ser año nuevo- dijo mientras se alejaba de todos y repartia vasos con las doce respectivas uvas.

-¡todos a contar!- dijo John emocionado -10...-

-...9...- dijo Rose.

-...8...- continuo Jade.

-...7...- dijo Dave.

-...6...- continuo Jane mientras era abrazada por Roxy.

-...5...- siguio Roxy.

-...4...- continuo Jake mientras rodeaba a Dirk con sus brazos.

-...3...- dijo Dirk mientras caía al suelo con Jake sobre el.

-...¡2!...- dijo Gamzee emocionado.

-...1...- dijo Karkat amargado.

-¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!- gritaron todos abrazandose, Karkat beso a Gamzee apasionadamente, jane y roxy tambien, rose y kanaya tambien, dave y john tambien, Feferi y Vriska tambien, Jake beso a Dirk casi sin dejarle aliento, eridan agarro de la camisa a sollux y le beso y aradia y tavros se besaron en la mejilla y se dieron un abrazo amistoso.


End file.
